


Ward 52

by IzzyTheMidnightOpal18



Series: Weird Little One Shots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18/pseuds/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18
Summary: Ward 52 where everyday they have the same routine but no day is ever the same.





	Ward 52

**Author's Note:**

> Um this is weird

The walls talk to Luke they tell him who to trust and who not to. The walls hear everything every secret every lie and they tell Luke.

Michael has voices in his head they shout and scream to be heard. They tell him to do things. It’s easier if he does them then they quieten down to whispers.

Calum sees people walk through walls and fly through the roof. They whisper in his ear. They tell him that if he climbs up high enough and jumps, he would fly too. They tell him they would catch him if he falls.

Ashton doesn’t eat because she told him not to. She told him that he was fat and ugly and disgusting and that he would be better skinnier. She told him not to eat and if he does, he should throw it back up again so he doesn’t become a pig. She told him not to.

They all live on ward 52 where everyday they have the same routine but no day is ever the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think  
> Have a wonderful day  
> Insta: izzythemidnightopal


End file.
